Thomas
Thomas, also known as Thomas Douglasson IV, was a played character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling. He was played by Helios, and had the role of the Locksmith. History Born into the extremely wealthy Douglasson family, Thomas was the only child and sole heir of the Douglasson Winery Empire. Raised purely by his father and never having met his mother, throughout his childhood and adolescence, Thomas was still carefree. In fact, he got absolutely everything he ever wanted, whenever he wanted. Living in their family's extravagant beachfront mansion, Thomas lived a life of luxury. He's traveled the world multiple times and learned several languages. Things went rapidly downhill on the dawn of darkness. Thomas was forced into the underground of the mansion along with his father who was in ill health. The winery empire came to a standstill without access to the vineyards above ground and initial experimentation to grow the crop in the caverns proved disastrous. Unable to bear the stresses of mounting debt and the collapse of his empire, Thomas' father passed away about a year after the event. Since that time he has refused to take responsibility for continuing the legacy, despite the concerns of his father's staff. He continues to spend exuberantly and dismiss all responsibility, even with his resources dwindling. Pandora's Calling Thomas joined the meeting due to his jealousy and contempt of Gabriel. He loathed Gabriel's success, and wished to prove himself the better business man. Upon entering, Thomas rubbed many people the wrong way. His stuck-up attitude and mistreatment of others immediately put him on the outside of the group. After a day of silence at the start, he made his presence known by constantly fighting with Tyrese. He berated Tyrese and threw out racist remarks, and in turn, Tyrese threatened his life. When the two groups met, Thomas first elected Ezra as a leader, but later switched to Stonehard Lee. He became a member of Stonegroup Lee. During this time, Thomas and Angela grew very fond of one another, and Thomas offered an apology to Tyrese. After the two groups split, the once vocal and boisterous Thomas sank into silence. When Stonegroup entered the mirror room during Phase 11, each member was isolated and forced to choose a mirror. Each mirror represented a group member. Willis threatened to kill someone at random if their mirror was not chosen. Thomas chose his closest friend Angela. Unfortunately for Thomas, he was not chosen. A hooded figure appeared before the group, releasing a dark cloud in the shape of a man. Armed with a scythe, it sliced across Thomas' body, killing him instantly. Death With a mighty swing, the scythe cut through the air, leaving a trail of darkness in its wake. Eyes watched in horror as it arced into a body. There was a thunderclap and the shadow departed, leaving black mist behind that dispersed into the green air. ''The body it had hit collapsed slowly onto the ground, shaking before finally laying still. '' ''Boone scampered over and shook it miserably. It wasn't moving. Brie fell to her knees as the tears came on. '' ''And everybody sat in silence for a few moments as the cold, dead remains of Thomas lay still. '' Trivia * Thomas' death allowed Parker to secretly collect his role. Parker used this to lock a door that Stonegroup Lee was about to travel through, resulting in a headache. * Despite being the most racist character in the game, Thomas' player, Helios, is African American. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased